


Nie polubię cię

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Smuga nie lubi tygrysów, odniesienia do sagi, z kotkami same kłopoty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Co zabijesz, to twoje... Smuga staje się w ten sposób opiekunem osieroconego tygrysięcia, ku swemu wielkiemu utrapieniu.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Nie polubię cię

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> Cytat w podsumowaniu z "Kronik Riddicka". Inspirowane, wstyd się przyznać, Brodką.

Wszystkie najgorsze historie jego życia, Smuga jest pewien, zaczynają się od prośby o zabicie tygrysa ludojada.  
Tym razem, na szczęście, odbyło się bez ran i ofiar śmiertelnych, ale tygrys okazał się samicą. Z młodym, co pewnie skłoniło ją do polowania na bydło i pasterzy. W związku z tym wyprawa łowiecka wzbogaciła się o tygrysa, a konkretnie puchatego pasiastego kociaka o rozmiarach małego psa i tendencjach destrukcyjnych małego dziecka.  
Który, ze, Smuga jest pewien, bezinteresownej tygrysiej złośliwości, szczególnie upodobał sobie łowcę.  
\- Dalej cię nie lubię - wyjaśnił Smuga łagodnie. - I nie polubię. Idź pomęczyć Tomka albo Tadka, albo nie wiem, Andrzeja. Uczył kiedyś w szkole, więc powinien wiedzieć jak niańczyć małe dzikie bestie. To nic osobistego, ja po prostu nie lubię tygrysów, odkąd jeden mnie mało nie zeżarł.  
Mały tygrys popatrzył na Smugę niebieskimi oczami. Przepraszająco, albo przymilnie, albo z urazą, albo Smuga za bardzo doszukiwał się ludzkich, ewentualnie psich, uczuć w zwierzaku, którym z musu przyszło mu się opiekować.  
A potem wlazł Smudze na kolana i polizał go szorstkim jak papier ścierny językiem po twarzy.  
\- To wcale nie jest pomocne w udowodnieniu, że nie chcesz mnie zjeść - mruknał łowca sarkasycznie.


End file.
